


Here with us

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Other, Quidditch Cup, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, mentions of torture, poly marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: What happens in the final few moments of the Quidditch Cup.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Here with us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was "take the long way around" and the word count was 188 words!
> 
> The Harry Potter universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just killed a couple of them (oops).
> 
> Please heed the warnings and read with discretion!

“There’s Malfoy, coming the long way around, taking a steep dive for the snitch, his confidence hasn’t wavered a bit during his leave of absence, and by Merlin, he’s got it! The Tornadoes win the cup!”

Harry touched down on the pitch, grinning widely at the crowd as he waved the snitch above his head. Looking at the private boxes, he saw Neville smiling fondly and Scorpius waving a Tornadoes flag, cheering wildly. It was a bittersweet moment for all three of them. This wasn’t the first time Harry’d won the league, but it was the first time without Draco.

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered the past few months, fraught with grief as Draco succumbed to the crucio damage he’d suffered during the war, taking his last breaths just days after the trio were married in their garden. Scorpius had been inconsolable, until Harry had assured him that Draco was still watching them from the afterlife.

As he bent down to give his son a hug, Scorpius whispered in his ear, “Papa’s happy you won.”

And somehow, Harry knew that he was absolutely right. 


End file.
